Moves like Jagger
by CuriousQuestion
Summary: Can Demyx finally get the courage to talk to the dance floor hottie, Zexion?   Zemyx AkuRoku  SLOOOOOW...Slight chance of continuation then it will be rated M for later chapters.


**A/N: Hey, it's Cu again! With another...ahem...story? **

**Let's just go with that. Anyway, I started writing this a couple months ago when the song "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5. Now, I don't usually listen to their music, but that song was on the radio ALL THE TIME. Then somehow in my screwed up mind this was born...The start of a DemXZex fanfiction! Now, I seriously don't know if I'll continue this...but, I'm considering it. **

**WARNING: Roxas, cursing, implied alcohol use...boyXboy...usual stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to admit again that I don't own Kingdom Hearts? D; **

**And if your looking for a quick yaoi fix..."you ain't gettin' it here, hun". This despite the setting...is fluff. **

* * *

><p>The blaring music pumped throughout the club and strobe lights made it hard for the wanderer to see. The grinding dancers on the floor didn't care, all they felt was the beat of the music. A strange slate haired boy was among these dancers. He nodded his head to the strong beat and swayed his small hips back and forth, back and forth. He danced with other people and sometimes just by himself, always with a small smirk on his face.<p>

His name was Zexion.

Demyx smiled at the man dancing. He, unlike Zexion, was sitting alone at the bar, trying to muster up the courage to go on to the dance floor. He didn't have the guts that Zexion did, the bravery to strut onto the dance floor and eyes, both male and female, to wander over to him. Now, Demyx didn't just know Zexion from the local college club. He knew the slate haired man from his college Psychology class. Zexion at school was a man of few words and always seemed to live in the library. He got good grades and the teachers treated him as an equal. He wore _sweater vests _for crying out loud.

He was the type that you would never expect to go out to the local club every Friday night to dance wearing hip hugging jeans and a plain black V-neck._ And god, was that a choker around his neck?_ Demyx thought incredulously. Nor did he seem like the type to be a Minor in Dance (What was his Major you ask? Pfh. Zexion was a Double Major in English Literature and Psychology).

_Zexion is a genius, the complete opposite of me. I'm just a lowly Music Major. _Demyx thought sourly as Zexion weaved through the dancers. _He's just trying to tease me. Isn't he?_

Zexion was always mesmerizing with the way he moved his hips and how the lights hit his hair. Demyx mind started to wander to a much dirtier place…

Suddenly, Demyx was pulled out of his day dreams by a more or less annoying redhead. Demyx wasn't sure he should be mad or glad his thoughts got interrupted.

"Still staring at Zexion?" Axel smirked at his dirty blonde best friend as he slid into the stool next to him.

"Still eye fucking Roxas?" Demyx mumbled back half-heartedly.

Axel rolled his emerald green eyes, but grinned, "You know the whole reason we came tonight was so you would talk to 'sexy Zexy'."

"I know!" Demyx groaned, letting his forehead smack against the wood of the bar like he was a 5 year old again, "But, what if he doesn't like me?" He peeked up at Axel.

Axel leaned his arms against the bar and looked at him like he was the most stupid thing on the planet. He shook his head and countered, "Did you see how he was blushing when you handed him the book he dropped?" A smile grew on the redhead's lips, "I _know _Zexion likes you."

Roxas poked his head from under Axel's arm frowning at Demyx, "Are you guys talking about Zexion? Well, I don't care if you are or you aren't, but Demyx just go fucking talk to him or else!"

Demyx picked up his head and rolled his eyes discreetly. With a sip of his drink, he decided to push the little blonde's buttons in hope of an argument that would steer them away from the topic of his crush, "Or else what, Roxy?"

"I will shave off your mullet and destroy all your David Bowie CDs. Then, I skin your feet while you're tied down to bed screaming for help, but no one can hear you because I cut out your tongue and gagged you. Then finally, I will slowly castrate with a sharpened spoon. Later, the police will find a shallow grave in your apartment complex courtyard containing your burned remains and I'll be there…laughing and dancing on your grave every night, thinking to myself 'He should have just fucking talked to the hot emo'." Roxas glared at him, completely serious. His blue eyes were hard as rocks and cold as ice, his (dare he says) girly pink lips set in a deadly frown.

Axel and Demyx stared at him with wide eyes, minds temporarily shut down by fear.

Finally, Axel broke the awkward silence by mumbling out, "Is it bad…that I'm strangely turned on by that?" Roxas' frown turned into a downright sinful _smirk_ as he looked up at his boyfriend. Demyx didn't want to know what was running through his head.

Demyx gulped and gripped his drink tighter, "Fine, just give me a minute…"

With a few hard looks from Roxas and encouraging and "helpful" tips from Axel, Demyx finally pulled himself from the bar stool he had been moping on. He smoothed his shirt and was about to take a step onto the dance floor when Axel suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him into the mob of dancing bodies known as the dance floor.

Demyx watched with wide eyes as Axel threw Roxas a wink then started dancing. Demyx stood for a moment completely still, but with a sharp poke to his side he shook his head and started dancing against Axel.

Axel whispered in his Demyx's ear, "Zexion's watching from the bar."

The dirty blonde let his eyes scan the bar and saw the petite man sitting alone. Zexion was discretely watching him with a well-hidden curiosity. When Demyx tore his gaze from the slate-haired male, he tried to find Roxas. The little blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"I think he's interested." Axel chuckled against the blonde's ear.

"You think so?" Demyx asked wide-eyed.

Axel just threw back his head and laughed at his best friend. They danced for a few more minutes before Axel yelled in the blonde's ear to be heard over the music, "You should go offer to buy him a drink."

Demyx shook his head ferociously. The suddenly he felt a body behind him and Roxas growled in his ear, "Go offer him a drink and let me dance with Axel."

"Okay!" Demyx squeaked and squeezed from his two friends who them being them just started dancing with each other. He made his way slowly over to where Zexion was still sitting alone.

He stood awkwardly next to Zexion's stool. Zexion stared straight ahead and ignored him. "Uh…is someone sitting here?" Demyx pointed to the stool next to his. Zexion looked at him with his one visible eye, the other covered by a chunk of the slate blue hair. He shook his head and Demyx slid into the seat.

Demyx fiddled with the hem of his light jacket, "Can I offer you a drink?"

Zexion looked at him amused, "You can."

The dirty blonde chuckled and shook his head, butterflies in his stomach, "Correction: may I buy you a drink?"

"Sure." Zexion looked at him with a suppressed smile.

After Demyx ordered Zexion and him their drinks (stumbling elegantly over words) Zexion asked, "Your name's Demyx, right? You're in my Psychology class."

Demyx grinned, completely giddy that Zexion remembered his name, "Yeah, I'm Demyx and you're Zexion." It wasn't a question but Zexion still smiled and agreed quietly that Zexion was indeed his name.

Their drinks came a few minutes later and spent the rest of the night talking (as Demyx couldn't to quite get the courage to ask Zexion to dance). Zexion and Demyx didn't even finish their second drink by closing time a few hours later.

Axel (who was supposed to be the designated driver) came to find Demyx (who was supposed to be drunk enough not to drive). The redhead smirked, "Demyx…Zexion." He nodded towards the slate haired male.

"Axel." Zexion shot Axel a suspicious glance. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just simply partying with my two favorite blondes," Axel grinned throwing his arm around Demyx's shoulders.

"Roxas obviously…and I guess the second is Demyx?"

"Demyx is my roommate and best friend…and he's blonde. So you guessed correctly, dear Zexy." Axel smirked, "But, now we have to go home."

Zexion grumbled, "Don't call me Zexy."

Demyx grinned and shook off Axel's arm. "Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

"No, no. That's fine. My friend is driving me home." Zexion stood and the three walked to the parking lot where Roxas was leaning against the wall shivering in the cold.

Roxas growled and tittered on his feet, "Finally you all get your fucking asses out here."

"Language, angel." Axel cooed to the blonde and started ushering him towards the car.

Demyx laughed and turned to Zexion, "Well…I'll see you in class?"

"How about dinner Friday night?" Zexion mumbled quietly, blushing.

"Sure!" Demyx blinked surprised, "I'll pick you up around eight? You can choose the restaurant, my treat."

Zexion looked pleasantly surprised, "It's a date then."

Demyx leaned in and kissed the smaller man gently on the lips, "It's a date." The dirty blonde musician grinned cheekily then ran off to join his friends at the car. Before he ducked into the small vehicle he turned and waved at Zexion who just about to get into his own car.

Zexion smiled and waved back.

As Demyx climbed into the backseat of Axel's car, he couldn't help to grin ear to ear. For once, he was happy he knew Roxas wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Well, that's uh...it. I hope you enjoyed. (Because we all know that two people will have a completely normal conversation over drinks in club, right? 8D Well, apparently Mr. "I'm such a genius" Zexion and Mr. "OMG I'm talking to a genius" Demyx do...XD Jokes aside...)**

**If you feel like making me feel all warm fuzzy will you please review and tell me what you think? **

**ORRRRRR~3 **

**IF you feel like making my day, will you go review "Dear Axel" and perhaps submit a question to poor Axel to answer if you enjoyed it? **

**P.S. I know you guys want to know what happens next Friday night between these two ;3 **


End file.
